Mistletoes in spring
by chasingthewilddream
Summary: Alex and Maggie try to help to get Lena and Kara together and chaos ensues ;) Supercorp


_**Disclaimer:** "Supergirl" and all its characters belong to DC, the developers of the show – Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler and Andrew Kreisberg, and The CW._

 _This is a fanfiction, for the mere purpose of SuperCorp shippers entertainment. Copyright infringement is not intended._

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I know, I know. Christmas is over and so is Valentine's day, but guess what...I don't celebrate either, so deal with it xD _

_It's just a little piece of well...fluff._

 _It's also a massive THANKS to my fellow SuperCorp shippers for being so awesome!_

 _Special thanks to **Stephanie** for testing the waters for me on this one 3_

 _And now enjoy!_

* * *

 **MISTLETOES IN SPRING**

 **by chasingthewilddream**

Alex Danvers sighed heavily.

She really should have thought this through. At the time it had seemed to be a great idea, but now she wasn't so sure anymore.

Kara would probably kill her.

 _Damn you, Maggie Sawyer!_

All of this was Maggie's fault. All of it.

Well, that wasn't entirely true, but Maggie had put this idea in her head. Why did she have to do that?

And why on earth had she decided to meddle?

She had no idea what had possessed her when she had stormed into Lena Luthor's office two weeks ago, in tow nothing, but what could be considered the world's most idiotc plan. Ever.

 _Damn you, Kara Zor-El Danvers! Damn you and your way too complicated love life!_

At least Kara hadn't really gone for Mon-El. Why she had suggested that to begin with was beyond her. It had been an ill-advised attempt to make Kara happy. Maybe it really had been the guilt about not having so much time for Kara anymore, Alex wasn't sure.

It didn't matter anyway.

Because only a couple days after that fateful night everything had changed when Lillian Luthor had broken free from prison with the help of Metallo and everyone had thought Lena had helped her.

Well, everyone except for Kara.

Kara had believed in Lena unwaveringly despite all the evidence.

Kara had fought them all to prove Lena's innocence.

And on top of it all she had flown off on a rescue mission that could have easily resulted in her death.

If J'onn hadn't shown up, if they had left a second later, Kara might have gotten hit by the Kryptonite cloud that would have been her undoing, but she had refused to leave Lena and her faith in the Luthor heir had been warranted in the end.

And it had changed everything.

First she had thought Kara was joking when she had received a text from her sister, telling her that her whole office was full of flowers, but then Alex had made the trip to CatCo to pick Kara up for lunch and she had seen it for herself.

The whole room had been filled with the most beautiful and exquisite flowers she had ever seen and Kara hadn't been able to hide her excitement.

Ever since that day Lena Luthor was the topic of basically every conversation.

How Lena had said that she never had a friend like Kara, how she had said that she never had family like her.

Kara's eyes had sparkled suspiciously when she had said it, but Alex hadn't given it much thought then.

But when the speeches about the awesome Lena Luthor hadn't stopped after a week she had heard enough of how amazing and good and smart the woman was.

She got it.

Kara had made a new friend. Someone she cared about.

And that was fine, she had wanted that for Kara all along. But it had also made Alex feel left out and she had finally realised how hard it must have been for her sister when she had started to date Maggie.

And all of a sudden Alex had found herself in Kara's shoes and she hadn't liked it one bit.

So she had suggested that Kara would invite Lena to game night – they had to apologise to Lena anyway. All of them.

If only she had known that she would be opening more than one can of worms with that suggestion.

First Lena had beaten them in all their games. Hell, she could have done so if she had been blindfolded because that woman was damn smart.

She had even kicked their asses at pool and Alex hadn't necessarily taken it too well.

And then Kara had laughed at her, right in the face, and had told her it was about time someone put her in her place.

It had been a joke and everyone had laughed, she had laughed herself, but it had still stung.

That she had gotten beaten not just by anyone, but by Lena Luthor.

By a Luthor.

Who happened to be her sister's new best friend.

By Lena Luthor, who made Kara laugh like no one else. Who made Kara blush from neck to ear and had her act like a teenager.

Lena, who also saw something in Kara no one else ever had.

She saw Kara's potential.

Not Supergirl's, but Kara's.

She saw what no one else ever recognised.

She actually saw Kara.

It had been quite the shock to see that a Luthor, of all people, was the one to see her. It had also been Lena who had called her a hero.

She had called Kara Danvers her hero and Kara hadn't stopped talking about it for days, a happiness and pride Alex had never seen before radiating off of her.

Alex had clung to her beer bottle while the realisation had sunken in and she had thought it couldn't get any worse.

And then an explosion in National City had made people scream for their hero and although she had shaken her head wildly Kara had ripped her button down open, head held high and confident, and had revealed her secret identity not only to her knowing friends and team, but also to a wide eyed Lena Luthor and Alex could have sworn that she had seen the wheels turn in the smartest brain in town.

Lena had looked utterly flustered for a moment when Kara had smiled at her and Alex had cursed herself for her own idiocy, aware that J'onn would demand her head on a plate once he found out.

She had panicked and tried to swear Lena to secrecy, but the CEO had only stared out of the window, right after Kara, longingly.

And then Maggie had stupidly pointed out on their walk home that it was actually tragic how in love Kara and Lena were with one another.

She hadn't wanted to hear it, none of it, but once the words had left Maggie's lips she hadn't been able to unsee what she had witnessed with her own eyes.

Lena did care for Kara.

And if Kara's behavior was anything to go by the feeling was mutual, but apparently neither of them had caught on to it yet.

Unbelievable how one Lena Luthor, with a brain as sharp as a razorblade, couldn't figure out the most simple thing. It really wasn't rocket science, now was it?

And so Alex had decided to do something to help Kara and Lena along because why not?

Well, yes, the fact that Lena was still a Luthor might have sent some alarm bells off, but Kara would probably fry her on the spot if she ever voiced another concern about the CEO and her intentions and at the end of the day Lena had proven time and time again that she was one of the good ones.

Plus she was glad that Kara still talked to them after everyone had doubted her again.

Things could have gotten ugly, but thankfully Kara was the forgiving person she was.

And that was why she was running through National City like a maniac, searching for a very special gift for one Lena Luthor on Valentine's Day instead of getting ready for her date with Maggie, because you see, her spontaneous and a tad ridiculous plan had some massive flaw.

Alex almost crashed into a lamp post when she rounded the corner, but damn she was so late and she couldn't be late. Not when Maggie, the Valentine's day hater in person, had agreed to take her out despite her dislike for that specific day.

But first she had to fix the mess she had created.

* * *

When Alex stormed into Kara's apartment without warning about an hour later Kara literally jumped and crashed into the ceiling, hitting her head in the process.

She also left quite an impressive hole where said head hit the wall.

"Alex! What the hell is going on?" she glared at her sister once she landed on the floor with a thud.

"I've got no time...Maggie...I'm super late..." Alex wheezed out while trying to get her breathing under control, "You have to get this to Lena..."

She shoved a box into Kara's hands and turned around, ready to leave, but Kara blocked the door, using her super speed to get there first, "You are going nowhere until you tell me exactly what is going on."

Alex gulped.

Well, shit.

"Do you remember how I suggested that we play Secret Santa the other week...although it's already way past Christmas?"

Kara smiled, "Of course. It was such an awesome idea too because we totally forgot! I just can't believe that Mon-El drew my name..." She sighed in annoyance.

"What?!" Alex' eyes went wide, "Mo-Mon-El? Why on earth would you think Mon-El is your Secret Santa?!"

Kara raised her arm and showed off her wrist, "Because I found this on my desk this morning."

Alex's eyes went even wider, if that was possible, as she stared at the stainless steel bracelet. There was a Krytonian engraving that she couldn't read.

Oh God, what had Lena done?!

"Who else would know how to do that?" Kara asked and Alex grit her teeth together, "Damn you, Luthor..."

"What did you just say?!" Kara almost bounced once again, "Lena didn't do anything. It's not her fault..." And then it dawned on her, "Wait a second...why do you have a gift for Lena?"

Alex sighed, "You might want to sit down. I might have done something...a little reckless."

"Alex..." Kara started warningly, but went over to the table and took a seat anyway, "Spill it or you can enjoy your Valentine's date in space...alone...I swear."

Her sister raised her hands in surrender, "In my defense...we thought...we just wanted to help. Maggie and I...that is. I might have given Lena the paper with your name...and she was supposed to give you that...that..." she pointed to the bracelet on Kara's wrist, "She was supposed to give it to you herself, but brainiac apparently didn't get that particular message."

"Lena is my Secret Santa?! She got me all the potstickers and that awesome notebook and pen and...oh my god! But how...?"

"Clark...I asked Clark to help her with...the language problem...what does it say by the way?" Alex stared at Kara expectantly, who blushed a deep shade of red, "You...you are my hero."

Alex burst out laughing, "And that was not a dead giveaway that your secret Santa was NOT Mon-El?!"

"Shut up!"

"Stupid Lena messed up everything anyway...how can that woman, as smart as she is, be so dense at the same time?!"

"Hey, now back off...don't talk about my...Lena like that", Kara spit back, not amused in the slightest, "Care to tell me what you were thinking?"

"Kara...I thought I'd do you a favor by adding Lena to the game and making sure that she was your Secret Santa as we all know you are sick of Mon-El pining over you. I also thought that maybe...Lena finally would find the courage...but apparently not."

Kara looked at her sister in confusion, "The courage to what?"

"To courage to come clean about her feelings", Alex dropped her head on the table, "She'sinlovewithyouincaseyouhaven'tnoticed."

It came out rushed and mumbled and because Kara was so overwhelmed by the whole situation she didn't catch on, "What did you just say?"

"Oh my god!" Alex groaned, "I think there's a fat chance that Lena Luthor is in love with you!"

"Don't be ridi..." Kara stopped mid-sentence, "Really?"

"Well, duh...guess I spent a fortune on all those science books for your nerdy friend...for nothing?"

"You bought Lena books? Why would you buy Lena books?! You already have a girlfriend...stay away from m...miii..." Kara jumped off the chair and almost crashed into the ceiling again.

"Easy there, Supergirl. I was her Secret Santa, Kara...would you focus for a second. I really have to go...Maggie is going to kill me if I'm late when she didn't want to celebrate V-day to begin with."

Kara let herself fall back onto the stool, which crashed and landed her on the floor, "Damn it!"

Alex laughed out loud, "And considering that you act like a jealous fool I'd say you are in love with Lena too."

"Maybe", Kara, clumsy as usual, wrestled to get back up.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because..." Kara clawed at the desk, resulting in the table to break, "Because! Look at me...I'm a mess...my emotions are all over the place and how could she ever...she's...Lena. She's perfect...she's..."

"I get it, I get it. Remember...I don't have time. And God knows I've heard enough of your speeches about how Lena is the most amazing person in this universe and any other to last me a lifetime."

"If you wouldn't have to be pretty for your date I'd melt off your face, just so you know", Kara fired back, "So you messed with the names in the bowl..."

"Yeah. I brought the piece of paper with your name to Lena...and took it upon myself...to be Lena's Secret Santa...so nobody would know about my little scheme...obviously."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Kara looked almost scared, "What if you are wrong? What if..."

"Kara, I'm not wrong. You should see the way she looks at you...with so much longing. The only thing more obvious would be her wearing a shirt saying _'I 3 Kara Danvers'_. Then maybe even you idiot would get it."

Kara blushed even more, "It's not that bad, is it?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "You headed straight into that building, knowing full well that the Kryptonite of Metallo exploding could kill you...and it would have if it hadn't been for J'onn...and yet you went anyway...to save her, Kara. You wouldn't leave her alone...and you should see your face light up whenever you see her...like the rising sun. Just don't waste your time...worrying...and thinking about 'what ifs'...just be happy."

"She's a Luthor."

"Really, now it's important that she is a Luthor? When you kept telling us she is the good Luthor, the great one, for months? Now it's going to be a problem?"

Kara shook her head, "No, of course not. Not for me anyway...but you guys...you still don't trust her."

"But I trust you, Kara. And I'm not blind. She would never hurt you. At least not on purpose."

She put the little box into Kara's hand, "Now go, get the girl..."

"What's in there?" Kara tried to sneak a glance, but realised the box was covered in lead and Alex slapped her arm, wincing when the only thing she managed to do was to hurt herself, "Ow. No cheating. It was almost impossible to get...that's why I'm so laaaaaaate..."

When she glanced at her watch she almost got a heartattack. She had less than twenty minutes to get ready.

"Kara, you need to fly me over to my place like...right now..."

Kara chuckled, "First you need to help me...'cause I have to go see Lena and...and I have no idea what to wear."

Alex cursed herself then. She would be so late.

* * *

She might have broken Alex' door when she had landed, kicking it straight off its hinges, but Kara couldn't care less.

Served Alex right for dumping all of this on her last minute.

Her mind was one big jumble, her thoughts were basically somersaulting. Until she set foot on the balcony of L-Corp and caught sight of Lena, who was engrossed in work as usual.

She used her super speed to change into the outfit she had brought along and looked at her reflection in the floor-to ceiling-windows. Yes, she really should wear slacks and blazers more often. And button downs.

It was only when she knocked and realised that Lena stood without jumping at the sound that her friend had either been expecting her or she was simply visiting too often and Lena had gotten used to it by now.

"Kara."

A blinding smile appeared on Lena's face and it warmed Kara's heart that she had that effect on her as Lena seemed to be so sad lately.

Lillian's revelations about her father had taken quite the toll on her and it made Kara wonder how much pain Lena was actually in.

She knew that Lena was hurting, she had to be a fool not to realise it, but Lena always seemed so calm and collected and played it off as if it would be nothing.

"Lena."

She entered the office, Alex' small box in hand, silently debating how to approach the subject. God, if only she would be good at being subtle when in truth she was a nervous wreck.

"What brings you here this evening? Need a statement? Although on what I don't know as nothing happened in National City lately", Lena joked and laughed.

"No. I came...to give you this", Kara held out the box, completely overwhelmed all of a sudden, "Alex sent me as she is on her date with Maggie. At least I hope she is on her date with Maggie because she was super late and I broke her door because I miscalculated and..."

"Kara, breathe", Lena smirked at her rambling friend and took the box, glaring at it suspiciously, "What is it?"

Kara shrugged helplessly, "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. The freaking box is covered in lead so I can't see. But she's been your Secret Santa."

Lena nodded absentmindedly, "I figured as much."

Her voice was sad as she had hoped that maybe Kara...but of course not.

"Well, let's see what's in there..."

She opened the box without much fanfare, but glared wildly as soon as she saw its content.

Kara, who had appeared next to her, looked just as bewildered.

 _Alex Danvers, you are a dead woman!_

"Is that...?" Lena couldn't say it as her heart was threatening to jump out of her chest.

"Yup. It's a mistletoe." Kara whispered, "I wasn't even aware that you could get them at this time of year."

Lena set the box down on her desk and closed her eyes with a sigh, "Please tell me your sister is not hitting on me in some weird..."

"No! God, no!" Kara didn't even want to think about it and she was grateful that she knew that there was nothing to worry about.

"Then what is that?" Lena seemed to get more aggravated by the second, "Some sick joke 'cause it's Valentine's day and I'm...alone..."

It hit Kara then what Alex had meant when she had said "so smart and yet so dense" and she couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped her lips, causing Lena to frown at her.

"Lena", Kara took her hand, careful not to squeeze too hard, "Alex was trying to help...you...and me."

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about", Lena tried to walk away, but Kara saw the fear in her eyes and knew that she had to be strong. That she had to be brave for the both of them.

She caught hold of Lena's other hand as well, "Really? You sure you don't know...because you are the smartest woman I know. You're probably smarter than most...and you don't know what mistletoes stand for...or why Alex would arrange for you to be my Secret Santa?" she looked down at the bracelet on her wrist, "I love it by the way. Thank you so much!"

"Kara, I...I'm sorry...I know I'm being ridiculous...and we can never...I mean you're...Kara and Supergirl...and I'm a Luthor and...you are my best friend and I..."

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd ramble, Miss Luthor", Kara took a step closer, "And you...Lena...you are everything."

"What?"

Lena's eyes were wide and unbelieving and Kara had to take a deep breath to calm her shaking hands, "You are my...my everything. You are my weakness and my strength. You are my friend, my family and you...you are MY hero, Lena. And you are not your family. You are you...you are Lena. You are strong and brave and fearless and you have a good heart. And I...I'm in love with you."

A single tear made its way down Lena's cheek, but Kara wiped it away before it could fall, "You are amazing, Lena. And you're beautiful. I know that your mother has messed you up pretty good, but you are. People always tell me I remind them of the sun...because I'm radiating...but you, Lena Luthor, you are as exquisite as the moon. Illuminating the darkest sky, always showing me the way home. To you."

Lena pulled Kara into her arms then, holding her close, holding on for dear life and Kara simply wrapped her own arms around the shaking woman, offering the comfort Lena so desperately needed.

It was only when Lena pulled back that she caught sight of the mistletoe again and a smile spread on her face, "So about that mistletoe..."

Kara leaned in without hesitation, sure that she was doing the right thing and as soon as their lips met everything clicked, everything fell into place.

Years of hiding, yearning, hurting and feeling alone, lost and abandoned were gone.

And all of a sudden everything made sense.

pLena was her love, her home, her everything.

They might be a Luthor and a Super, but it didn't matter as they were so much more than that.

They were Lena and Kara.

And they were meant to be together.


End file.
